Containers for mailing a package or a small parcel are known for example from patent application DE 10 2013 005 231.9. The typical usage area of such containers results from the fact that persons often expect the receipt of packages or small parcels, which do not fit into the usual mailbox arranged at a house or at an apartment or generally at a property.
With a container of the abovementioned type, the person has the possibility to arrange a container at the property temporarily and occasionally, namely concretely in the region of the door, if the person for example expects such a large mailing. A mailman or a parcel carrier has hereby the possibility to insert a mailing which does not fit into the mailbox into this container after opening the lid element and to close the container again hereafter.
As the container itself is fastened irremovably to the property for third parties, there is, apart from forcible action, no possibility to steal the expected mailing in an unauthorized manner.
For fastening such a container, the abovementioned patent application teaches for example the use of a flap, e. g. a flexible textile flap which extends away from the container and which has a thickened region, in particular a thickened end, so that this flap can be guided through a gap region, for example between the door and the frame or between the door and the floor, the thickened region of the flap hereby comes to rest in the interior of the apartment and thus the flap cannot be pulled out from the door region after closing the door. The owner of the apartment or of the house can however release the flap by opening the door and hereby remove the entire container again.
As described here at the outset regarding the possible receipt of a package or of a small parcel mailing, there exists of course also the possibility to insert packages or small parcels or other mailings into the container and to temporarily provide them in front of the house or the apartment door for the collection by a messenger.
The abovementioned patent application already teaches for example to design the side walls of such a container extending between the base element and the lid element in a foldable manner, thus creating the possibility to move the container back and forth between a folded and an unfolded state and thus to provide a large inner volume by e.g. unfolding, into which the package or the small parcel are inserted, whereas the folded state is more space-saving, as the volume is significantly reduced in this state.